


Azul y Carmesí

by Any_leaf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Any_leaf/pseuds/Any_leaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic realizado a partir del prompt de mi amiga vavabeatle "Matrimonio arreglado al estilo de Downton Abbey".<br/>Espero que te guste!<br/>Y a los demás también :)</p><p>*Aunque es al estilo de Downton Abbey mantuve los lugares de Poniente ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Azul y Carmesí

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VavaBeatle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VavaBeatle/gifts).



> Fic realizado a partir del prompt de mi amiga vavabeatle "Matrimonio arreglado al estilo de Downton Abbey".  
> Espero que te guste!  
> Y a los demás también :)
> 
> *Aunque es al estilo de Downton Abbey mantuve los lugares de Poniente ;)

 Brienne caminó nerviosa  hacia el altar mientras de fondo sonaba la marcha nupcial. Su padre, Lord Selwyn Tarth la miró sonriente antes de entregarla a Lord Jaime Lannister, su prometido.

Éste la miró de arriba abajo.

—Me sorprendéis, mi señora—susurró.

Brienne suspiró. Lamentablemente ya era tarde para dar pie atrás.

— No empecéis—murmuró ella enfadada. 

—Hablo en serio—le respondió él—Siempre pensáis lo peor…

El párroco carraspeó.  Y ellos lo miraron.

 _“No hay pareja más extraña que nosotros”_. Pensó Brienne.

Ambos se conocieron en los tiempos anteriores a la Guerra, en el Castillo del Atardecer. Jaime y su padre, Lord Tywin Lannister, habían pasado unos días allí, como sus invitados.

Brienne, al comienzo, lo despreciaba. No sólo por los hechos en los que se había vuelto involucrado y que todo Poniente conocía. Él había disfrutado molestándola  y provocándola cada vez que pasaban tiempo a solas, lo que fue por casi toda su estadía. Su padre le pidió como un favor especial que le hiciera compañía mientras él y Lord Tywin discutían asuntos de importancia. Por lo que ella tuvo que sentarse a su lado en la mesa, llevarlo a pesar por los campos y aceptarlo como su compañero de caza.

Hasta que una noche, la descubrió practicando con su sable. Para su sorpresa, en vez de burlarse, le pidió unirse a ella. En ese momento, su relación mejoró un poco. Habían descubierto un punto en común.

Antes de irse, en la última sesión de prácticas, Jaime le contó lo que había pasado con Aerys Targaryen. Brienne nunca supo qué lo había llevado a confesárselo a ella. Pero lo cierto fue que ella se despidió de él con una impresión completamente opuesta a la del comienzo.

“—¿Qué opinión tienes de él, hija?” Le había preguntado su padre.

“—Es un joven muy cortés”. Se encontró respondiendo ella.

Aunque éste no agregó más, Brienne sabía lo que estaba pensando. Ella había estado comprometida tres veces antes, pero por diferentes motivos, los acuerdos no llegaron a buen puerto.

Durante varios años, no supo si Jaime Lannister se convertiría en su cuarto prometido. Poco después de ese primer encuentro estalló la Guerra y no lo vio en varios años.

 Su padre fue convocado al campo de batalla, como Coronel. Y ella se quedó dirigiendo el Castillo del Atardecer, el cual hizo las veces de hospital de recuperación, durante todo el conflicto. Jaime le escribió unas tres veces desde el frente, pero de un momento a otro  no volvió a saber de él hasta el término de la Guerra.

 Su padre y ella fueron invitados a Roca Casterly.  Brienne advirtió que Jaime había regresado del enfrentamiento bélico con una mano menos. Su ego también parecía haber disminuido un poco.

La llevó a conocer Lannisport y las cuevas del castillo.

Al final de su estadía, se sellaron los acuerdos.

Y ahora, aquí estaban.

Mientras el párroco hablaba, ella se acomodó el velo. Su doncella se lo había sujetado con una tiara que tenía zafiros engarzados.  La reliquia había pertenecido a su madre.

—Hace juego con vuestros ojos—le susurró, apuntando la tiara.

El párroco les dedicó una mirada severa.

Cuando llegó el momento de ponerse los anillos, él necesitó de toda su ayuda. Su flamante mano de oro era inútil en este caso. 

Entonces, vino el beso. Jaime se acercó y sus labios se rozaron apenas. Sin embargo, cuando ella abrió los ojos, él la volvió a besar de improviso y de una forma más atrevida. Brienne se separó de él, avergonzada, mientras él la miraba con una amplia sonrisa.

—Sois un insolente—le susurró ella, mientras los invitados cuchicheaban.

El párroco ahora sí que estaba exasperado.

—Me pareció que el compartimos en las cuevas os gustó, moza—tuvo la osadía de responderle mientras caminaban hacia la salida, donde los esperaba el auto que los pasearía por  Lannisport.

Ella se ruborizó y puso los ojos en blanco.

***

—¿Qué ocurre, moza? —le preguntó Jaime.

Estaban en su dormitorio. Brienne estaba sentada en la cama jugueteando con su velo.

—Mi nombre es…

—Brienne.

Él se acercó. Pero ella no pudo levantar la mirada. Se mordió el labio.

—¿La intrépida doncella de Tarth tiene miedo de mí?

—No seas…

—¿Idiota?

Él se sentó en la cama. Brienne lo miró. Los ojos de Jaime lucían cálidos.

—No sé si esto…—comenzó ella.

Pero Jaime se acercó y la besó como lo había hecho en la Roca. Y ella le respondió, primero titubeante, y luego con más ansias.

—Yo creo que va a funcionar—dijo él cuando se separaron.

Y ella asintió, antes de besarlo otra vez.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer!


End file.
